1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for measuring a biological signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various medical devices are in use or are being developed to diagnose a patient's health condition. Medical devices for measuring electrical biological signals, for example, an electrocardiography (ECG) signal, a brain wave signal, an electromyogram signal, and the like, have been important in providing convenience to people. For example, the medical devices provide a prompt health diagnosis result, and the like, during the health diagnosis processes. Such biological signals have electrical characteristics that can be monitored through a display device, such as a monitor of a medical device.